


Gasoline Family

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aprons, Baseball, Bucky Barnes wins Most Terrifying Mom Award, Bucky's famous rhubarb jam, Fanart, Other, Soccer Mom Bucky Barnes, the Rogers Family WINS at produce shopping, the grumpiest babies every flung down on creation, watch out Stacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Fanart based on Skellerbvvt's "Gasoline Family" series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ancillary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373306) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> This is wholly the fault of the following conversation(s) (abridged):
> 
> Skellerbvvt: BUCKY'S REWARD FOR ALL HIS TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS IS THE GRUMPIEST FUCKING BABIES EVER FLUNG DOWN ON CREATION. THEY WILL BE ALL CRY AND CHINS. no neck. Only Chins. This is his pocket dream. He wears it close and he wears it down. He's gonna put Steve out to stud and get himself the most cussed, stubborn, fat and angry babies ever to shit a diaper and he is going to Love Them and Pinch Their Baby cheeks. He has suffered and Lord he is ready to receive.
> 
> Me: SLDKFHSDKL okay see NOW YOU'VE DONE IT. I am gonna hound the SHIT out of Certain People until there exists a picture of Terrifying Homemaker Bucky glaring into the camera with Fat Furious Babies strapped across his body, wielding bowl and spatula, prepared with Winter Soldier-esque ferocity and intense Eyebrow Game to PULVERIZE THAT GDAMN RHUBARB INTO THE FINEST JAM THE WORLD HAS EVEN KNOWN. I will have this or there will be BLOOD.
> 
> Me: *hassles Certain People*
> 
> Certain People: Am WRITING GO AWAY (followed by prolonged inventive & enabling commentary on the theme of PTA Mom Bucky Barnes)
> 
> Me: Well, dammit all, I guess it's about time I learned Photoshop...

  



	2. Take Me Out to the Ball Game (If You Dare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...what? This is...fanart for skellerbvvt's series, Gasoline Family, sort of? But it's more of...an au of an au? Written..in comments? Srsly check out the comments on Chapter 1 there's no way I can possibly explain this but it's fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to express the extent to which skellerbvvt and silentwalrus have brought joy to my soul. In thanksgiving, have the 40's Gasoline Family (Sarah, Jamie, Maggie, Franklin) all growed up big and gettin' ready to kick ASS at the playground, including Mags who is gonna play wearin' her princess dress she doesn't care about the mud just try and stop her she will BITE. Now with bonus Sam ~~& Steve's~~ gorgeous ( _they take after ME, Steve, don't even_ ) babydoll twins (names plz ya'll?!)


	3. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based mostly on this comment by skellerbvvt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Here Come The Rogers Crew With Their New Farmer's Market Battle Plan because YOU KNOW WHO IS NOT FUCKING GETTING ALL THE NEW HONEY FROM THE HUTCHENSON FARM?_
> 
>  
> 
> _GODDAMN STACY._
> 
>  
> 
> Wagon inspired by silentwalrus, except hey guess what?! You can actually buy a military style jeep/car/wagon type thingie and they would definitely have one. Or a half-dozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...read the comments to the previous two works? The sage of the Gasoline Family, an au of an au kinda sorta, continues to evolve and I am helpless before its power.

Ask me about this craziness or reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/163112582869/gasoline-family-1-chapter-1-quietnight)! 


End file.
